Confessions of the Deranged
by NoReaSoN2CaR3
Summary: Follow the ominous life of a munipulative sociopath as he aspires to new heights within his clan. Witness the horrifying events that propell him into power, and leave a wake of destruction throughout his world.


The day was a rather bright sunny day for leaf fall, and as Rainkit strode from the nursery the descending rays from the low hanging sun caught his amber eyes, blinding him. Rainkit closed his eyes, turning his head away from the sunlight that had temporarily blinded him and was now beating upon his dark black fur. He started to stretch his front paws, lazily, tiredly. Rainkit took note of this and thought how ironic it was, that after resting half the day, and then sleeping, until the sun had almost hit the peak of the tree tops, he still felt relatively worn out.

Rainkit observed his surroundings, looking to the camp entrance, and noticing the evening patrol padding through the fern covered entrance of Rainclan. Again Rainkits thoughts drifted elsewhere. They drifted toward his namesake. Rainkit. Every time Rainkit had asked his mother Bluefeather about his namesake. She had always told him that the name was in honor of his father; a noble warrior, or so he had been told by some, who had been named Thundertail. Though being named after the founder of his clan was also considered an honor. Although some of the warriors, Rainkit knew, thought Bluefeather was rather conceited for naming Rainkit after the very originator of the clan.

"Interesting, do you sleep all day and night?" The voice, a softer pitch of a younger shecat, called from his right. Rainkit recognized the voice as that of Snowfur; his clans medicine cat. Rainkit lazily turned his head to the right to face Snowfur head on. Again Rainkit was almost blinded by the Bright intensity of Snowfurs clean white pelt in the dying rays of sunlight. In reality Rainkit detested the question, but he looked into her clear blue eyes and gave a hearty laugh. "Well, who said I'm sleeping at night"? Rainkit joked loftily. "Ahhhh, sneaking out of camp to have adventures at night, are we?" Rainkit hated small talk such as this, but replied with an "I wish." Snowfur now looked pointedly at him. "Well your time as a kit is almost over now. Soon you'll become an apprentice, and then you can leave camp with your mentor." At this she stopped hesitation in her eyes, "Unless of course, you don't want to be a warrior. Maybe a medicine cat apprenticeship would be better instead?"

At this, Rainkits face took on a knowing grin. Rainkit had been aware of Snowfurs hope for him to become her apprentice. _This is the easiest way to power _Rainkit thought to himself. Most other kits, Rainkit knew, dreamed of becoming leaders. He had never wished this. He knew that becoming a leader was a long drawn out process that took many seasons of hard-work; which in most scenarios, was in vain. Rainkit wasn't an ambitious cat to say; rather he liked control over others. He knew that being a medicine cat apprentice, would in fact give him a decent amount of control over others.

He also knew that Snowfur was desperate to pass on her knowledge, despite her younger age. Snowfur was ready to become a mentor. She wanted Rainkit to become her apprentice, because she wanted to, in a way take care of a younger cat. Snowfur would never be able to become a mother, but being a mentor was an acceptable substitute. Rainkit knew Snowfur realized Bluefeather was still wallowed up in misery over losing her mate, Rainkits father; who had been killed by a group of rouges, or so Rainkit had heard.

Rainkit let her hang. Before asking her in a rather shy voice "what makes you think I'd be a good medicine cat"? She seemed to think this over. "Well, you're intelligent, and compassionate, if a bit lazy?" "I think you'd make a wonderful medicine cat." Rainkit mulled it over. Already knowing the answer of course but the hesitation would make her unsure of his intentions. If he could help it, he never showed others his true intentions. This was more instinctual to him, than an actual epiphany. He just understood that the less others knew about you the less they could hurt you and the safer you were from them.

"What do medicine cats do?" Rainkit asked. "Well, we heal the sick and injured, we advise the leader, and most importantly," at this she stopped talking, taking the time to try and read Rainkits body language. Finding no tells to what his thoughts might be; she looked into his eyes, looking for emotion. She found a bright gleam of both intellect and what she thought to be mild curiosity. "We speak to StarClan, and uphold their will to our clan."

Rainkit took notice of Snowfurs eyes, wandering and perusing his body. _I wonder what she found, looking into my eyes_, Rainkit thought mildly. His thoughts again went elsewhere; wandering aimlessly as they often did.

He realized Snowfur was standing in front of him, her tail flicking impatiently, her eyes imploring him for an answer. "Sorry, Rainkit apologized; my mind was on other thoughts. To answer your question, yes. I would love to be your apprentice." He said this all in a kind, inviting voice. A voice that he knew his mother was fond of.

"Great!" She purred. "I'll ask Spottedstar if he'll let me mentor you."

Having made Rainkit her mentor, Snowfur walked excitedly back to the medicine den to continued her day. Rainkit looked to the west and noticed the sun; having past the tree tops, was now setting, leaving the sky streaked with a bloody red tint. Rainkit turned, angling his ears toward the nursery. _I've probably been missed by one of the queens,_ he thought. _I left when_ _Bluefeather and Littletail were sleeping_. Rainkits' thoughts turned rather sour when Littletail crossed his mind, the bossy pregnant queen. She had convinced Bluefeather that she should keep Rainkit inside the nursery, unless under observation. Bluefeather, he knew, was more than agreeable to that. Rainkit was also aware that he was all Bluefeather had too remind her of her mate. Though, she seemed to love him more for the nostalgia he brought her of his father; than she did because he was her kit.

The sky was slowly becoming less blood stained, and darker, turning into twilight. _It's probably time to retire for the night_. He rose to his paws, turned and started to walk back to the nursery. Halfway in-between he felt a sharp pain shoot from his left paw up through his leg. Rainkit bit his tongue to hold back a cry of pain. Slowly and carefully he pulled his paw up to eye level and examined it.

A trickle of blood was running, ever so slowly, from the base of his pad to the fur covering his paw. He stared at the object lodged in his pad. It was a rather large thorn, and while Rainkit had not seen very many thorns, this one was the biggest he had ever seen. As he continued to examine the thorn, he noticed that the end had a barbed hook. Rainkit counted himself lucky that he had not caught his pad on the barbed side. If he had, he could have attained a more serious injury. He could've ripped his pad open. Slowly he slid his head forward, catching the thorn between his jaws, being careful not to cut his tongue or his gums on the barbed edge.

_Who would have thought something so small could inflict so much pain_. _Wait_! _I could use this to my benefit_. _If I could get Littletail out of the nursery, I might be able to convince Bluefeather to talk to Spottedstar about apprenticing me to Snowfur early._ _Littletail has to be taken out beforehand though_. _If she's in the nursery when I ask she'll make sure the answer Bluefeather gives me is a no._

_It should be easy to convince Bluefeather of talking to Spottedstar, as long as Littletail isn't in disagreement; or she isn't there. _Rainkit thought darkly. While Bluefeather took Littletails advice on most things concerning Rainkit, she wouldn't go out of her way to ask Littletails advice. Again Rainkit was aware of this fact, fitting it into his plan perfectly.

_It'd be fun to see Littletail squirm_ _and hear her cry out in pain_. Rainkit thought, a gleeful smile covering his face. _One won't be enough, though, but too many and she'd feel them before she went to sleep. There must be a thorn patch around here somewhere._ After taking a look around to make sure no one was looking, Rainkit slipped around the side of the nursery. What he found was perfect for his plan. Two huge patches of barbed thorns. _I can't just stroll into the nursery and place the thorns there_. Rainkit thought to himself as he spit the thorn that he had plucked from his paw onto the ground for later use. After the thorn had been removed more blood started to trickle from the wound. Rainkit wiped his paw on the grass, making sure his wound wouldn't start bleeding again when he walked

Walking back around the nursery, Rainkit entered it. The den of the Nursery was wide and open, with a flat dirt floor. It was big enough to hold four queens at one time; possibly five. Bluefeather was resting in the far right back corner, her light blue grey tail swishing over the dirt floor. Littletail was at the far left of the Nursery den. She looked bored, and uncomfortable. As Rainkit went to talk to her he noticed she kept fidgeting in her nest, trying so very hard to find a comfortable spot. "Hey speckletail! How's the moss treating you?" She gave a quick start, then, shot a dirty glance at him from over her shoulder. "Rainkit, you know you shouldn't talk so disrespectfully to an elder." His mother scolded from across the room, while turning her head so she could give her son a reproachful look. _I'll give others respect, when they earn it. _He thought bitterly, feeling a prickle of anger at his mother for ordering him around. If there was one thing he hated it was taking orders.

"It's ok Bluefeather. Your son's right. The apprentices seemed to have neglected the nursery while refreshing the moss in dens." At this Rainkit knew how to work out his plan without detection; and he jumped at the chance. "I'll go ask one of the apprentices if they could fetch us more moss." Rainkit noticed that Bluefeather seemed rather proud of his helpfulness. Most sons would feel happy at their mothers' pride; but Rainkit did not. Rather he felt his mothers pride was useless to him. He felt no glow of happiness when his mother looked at him with her loving proud eyes. He felt only blatant disregard for it. Rainkit now looked toward Littletail, who gave him a curt nod and said "Get Redpaw to do it. He usually leaves the grudge work to his sisters and brother. "Don't worry; we'll have fresh moss soon." Rainkit reassured them. Littletail lowered her head and gave him a glare that said, get it done. Rainpaw spun on his rear paws raising a cloud of dust from the loose dirt as a result. The dust wafted into Littletails face. She let out a growl that was low enough so Bluefeathers ears wouldn't catch it. Rainkit bolted from the nursery, and slowed to a stop as he emerged from the entrance. _Tonight's the night Littletail gets what's coming to her!_ Rainkit thought sadistically.

Rainkit looked to the fern entrance seeing two guards posted there. _It's almost nightfall. So that's probably why the guards are on duty_. Then looking to the apprentice den, he noticed a ginger tom lazily resting outside of it, soaking up the last rays of sunlight. Rainkit walked across the clearing, and slowly approached the apprentice. He had never met any of the apprentices before, so he stopped directly in front of the tom.

"Are you Redpaw?" Rainkit asked, though it came out sounding like more a statement than a question. The ginger apprentice opened one eye and gave him a challenging glare before asking him, "What if I am?" Rainkit let silence hang in the air, before stating "If you are, then you're collecting moss for the queens." The apprentices' eyes widened a bit before he confessed "No I'm Redpaws brother, Flamepaw. Redpaw's inside the den." "Could you please go tell him for me?" Rainkit asked. "Yeah, sure." The ginger tom rose to his paws turned around and entered the apprentice den. Moments later an almost identical but fairly smaller ginger tom exited the den. He gave Rainkit a menacing blue eyed glare, looking Rainkit up and down. "Flamepaw told me I was ordered to get moss for the queens. What he didn't tell me was that who gave the order was a kit." Rainkit had an instant surge of dislike for the ginger apprentice, but he knew he had to maintain the appearance of friendliness. "Actually the order came from Littletail." Redpaw dropped his gaze padding forward so he was standing two mousetails away from Rainkit. His clear blue eyes gazed into Rainkits own.

"Well then, I better go get it." "We better go get it." Rainkit corrected him. "We?" asked Redpaw. "Yes, we." At this Redpaw looked at him with incredulity. "Well why don't you get it then?" _Is this cat mentally deformed or just an idiot._ Rainkit thought to himself, but in reality he kindly pointed out "I'm only a kit. I don't know where the moss is."

Redpaws blue eyes continued to glare at him, before he turned toward the entrance, throwing the words " Then follow me you runt." over his shoulder. _Runt huh! Compared to you I'm barely any smaller; and how long have you been in training? _Rainkit knew he should be insulted, but he mentally chuckled at the jibe instead. _Redpaw shall be my fallback. He's both idiotic and unobservant. _"Coming or not, runt?" Rainkit jolted into reality, looking ahead to find that Redpaw had reached the fern entrance, and was now looking back at Rainkit, his expression showing impatience.

Rainkit started to jog over to hostile looking Redpaw. Halfway he looked toward the fern entrance noticing the fern entrances guards wearing identical expressions of surprise. The larger dark gray warrior turned to Redpaw and asked him something Rainkit could not hear. Despite the toms stature and size, he spoke softly, and though Rainkit could not hear what was being said, he knew the guard was questioning Redpaw. Then, as Rainkit drew closer 'eventually slowing to a halt' he caught the words "-out of camp". Redpaw dropped his eyes and bowed his head respectfully to the warrior before replying "We're only going to collect moss, Stonefang. We won't stray far from camp." "Very well then, be back before nightfall." The command was spoken both softly and firmly; but there was no mistaking a ring of authority in his voice.

Once again the soft voice rang out a command; though this time it was directed at the Brown furred shecat. "Let em pass Fernpelt. They'll be back soon enough." The cat named Fernpelt turned to look at Stonefang, an expression surprise covered her face. "What about Suncla-" " I'm sure they'll be fine Fernpelt. Sunclan wouldn't show their faces anywhere near our camp. Spottedstar doubling the number of entrance guards was more of a precaution than an absolute necessity. Fernpelt still had a stubborn set to her jaw, though she obeyed the grey tom by moving out of the young cats' way. With a thank you to the both of them Redpaw trotted through the ferns and out onto Rainclans territory. Rainkit was only a couple steps behind him.

The wet marshy territory, for which the clan was partly named for, was something to behold. Mist swirled in circles around Redpaw and Rainkits paws. Looking like ghostly appendages reaching and grabbing for their legs. Looking to pull them into a mud hole and drown them both. The mist was so thick, it seemed to almost choke them. The max distance of sight was; at best, ten foxlengths. The season was leaffall, approaching leafbare, and the trees of the marsh reflected such. Most of the trees were hard pressed to reach a respectable height at all; but those that did had a black tint to their bark, mostly looming away from one another.

Though, to the credit of their ancestors, both Rainkit and Redpaw were well suited to dealing with the terrain. Their paws were almost webbed between the pads, and with extremely keen noses, that were able to scent and follow the various types of prey that wandered the territory, despite the rather intimidating blindness of the mist.

"Is the mist always this thick?" Rainkit asked hesitantly. Redpaw took in his question with a sneer, but to Rainkits surprise he gave an answer. "It comes and goes, though it seems to get thicker at night sometimes." _That's probably why Stonefang wasn't concerned with sunclan._

Rainkit had heard stories about the infamous clan, mostly ones from Bluefeather. He knew that Sunclan and Rainclan had never been on easy terms. Bluefeather had told him that ever since the treacherous gathering, where Sunclan had ambushed the proud warriors of Rainclan, Killing the leader at the time, and almost half the warriors that had attended; not to mention the elders, who were to slow to flee. Both clans had been rather hostile towards each other; though that happened long ago. _The battles for revenge that ensued are what fuel's the bloodlust now._ Rainkit thought slyly.

"So what keeps the mist out of camp?" "Do you ever stop asking questions? Well, if you must know, the camps almost on the outside of our territory. Our marshy territory is in a huge dip in the ground. The higher you go the drier it becomes. Here we are; a perfect place for moss." Rainkit followed Redpaws gaze toward a larger blackened honey locust tree. The base of which was covered with thick plushy moss. Redpaw continued to pad toward the tree. After some hesitation Rainkit followed him. "Make sure you slowly lift it up. If you just yank it you'll carry some roots and dirt with you. Redpaw told him. "Also make sure the moss isn't wet. Wet moss is uncomfortable, and can cause stiffness in the morning. After you're done with that, give your bundle to me and I'll check it for thorns." Rainkit and Redpaw went about their work quietly as darkness fell, covering both the sky and land. The stars started to appear, few at first, gradually gaining in comrades until the whole sky seemed to be filled with them. Finally, when they had collected enough moss for three nests, they rolled the moss into balls and proceeded to carry them back to camp.

When Rainkit entered the camp, he noticed that different guards had taken the place of Stonefang and Fernpelt. They stared at the entrance bleakly. Their eyes narrowed when they spotted the two young cats entering the camp. The ferns brushed Rainkit and Redpaw on either side. An inviting rustle, a soft touch; almost as if they were pulling Rainkit in. The guard on Rainkits left gave a nod to Redpaw recognizing him and flicking his tail for his comrade to relax.

When Rainkit reached the entrance of the nursery he scurried ahead of Redpaw, blocking the apprentices' way. Redpaws reaction to this was a menacing glare that stated he should move. Rainkit put his load of moss down to justify his action to the ginger tom. "I'll refresh the nests if you want. You've helped me quite a bit, and you're probably tired from training all day right?" Redpaws glare slowly faded, turning into an arrogant, proud, and boastful look. His eyes showed his conceited agreement toward Rainkits comments.

To Rainkits surprise, he only gave a slight nod of the head before dropping his load of moss to the ground and trotting off to the apprentice den.

Rainkit stalled for time by flattening the moss, and pretending to Test its composure, which was a soft plushy texture. When he pressed his paw into the moss, it sank into itself; but when he lifted his paw, it sprang back into its original place. He looked over his shoulder. Redpaw had disappeared into the apprentice den. Turning his head to the left, Rainkit made sure the guards were to intent upon their duties to notice him. Assuring that no one was watching him Rainkit took the moss specified for Littletail, around the nursery, to the thorn patch. He laid the moss out on the ground as he would if he were placing it on a nest. _The condensing quality of the moss should hide the thorns until weight is put on the moss and pushes it down. I suppose I should also put the thorns on the outer sides of the moss. That way Littletail wouldn't get poked right as she lies down for the night. Rather she'll drag her head across the side of the moss while fidgeting. At best it might give her a badly torn ear._

Rainkit placed the thorns barbed tip up, all around the side of the moss. Then picking five thorns up in his mouth, he carried them and Littletails' moss back to his and Bluefeathers moss. _It'll look suspicious if Littletails nest is the only one with thorns in it._ Rainkit knew someone would spot a more malignant intent if Littletail was the only one that got cut. Rainkit arranged two of the thorns in his nest and two in Bluefeathers.

Lastly he positioned the fifth thorn in the center of Littletails nest, barbed end up, and in plain sight.

Having completed the work for his devious plan, he picked the moss up, carful to pick it up in places he knew were free of thorns, he then proceeded to carry the moss into the Nursery.

He was greeted by an impatient Littletail, and a tired Bluefeather. He put the moss down to speak. "If you'll give me a minute, I'll refresh your nests." "Why isn't Redpaw doing it?" Littletail asked suspiciously. "I told him that he looked tired, and I'd do it for him." Littletail gave off an impatient huff. "Whatever, just get to it so I can get a good night's rest." _A good night's rest huh! Good for me Littletail._

He refreshed his nest first taking the old moss out of it, and then replacing it with the fresh moss. He was Careful to choose the right moss. You couldn't tell by looking at it which one hid the deadly trap of thorns. Before entering the nursery, he had memorized which was which and acted accordingly. Now emptying Bluefeathers nest, he put the second least harmful patch of moss in her nest.

Now Rainkit moved to empty Littletails' nest of old moss. Throwing the older moss aside, he replaced her nest with the thorny moss. "Littletail brushed past him, eager to finally be able to lie down and sleep.

She jumped into the middle of her nest, and was about to lie down when Rainkit stopped her. "Wait Littltail!" There's a nasty thorn sticking in the middle of your nest." Littletail looked down at the barbed thorn; her eyes were full of a sharp fear, followed by a raging anger. "That STUPID apprentice! He should KNOW to look for thorns before giving us the moss!" Bluefeather gazed at her from across the room. "I'm sure Redpaw checked the moss, he just forgot one." Bluefeather soothed.

"Redpaw said he checked it." Rainkit chided in. Littletails look of anger began to fade, being replaced with an expression disdain. "He still should have seen it." She mumbled to herself, while freeing the thorn from her nest. With that being done Littletail laid down in the middle of her nest. She seemed content with the results of not getting pricked, and probably assumed her comfy moss was free of any other sharp barbed invaders.

Rainkit cleared the old moss out of the den. Then he returned to his nest and laid down, being careful not to land directly on top of one of the thorns.

Rainkit laid in his nest with eyes open staring at the ceiling completely awake, listening to the sounds of the queens' gentle breathing. This did not comfort him. Rather he longed to hear the cry of pain, the yowl and sharp intake of breath from Littletail. To smell her blood and know his plan had succeeded.

However, soon restfulness began to take over Rainkits body. His consciousness was darkening, his thoughts ebbing. He let the darkness take both his mind and body finally closing his eyes. Everything went black.

…..

.

Rainkit was awoken by a high pitched and drawn out scream. "My eye, it hurts! It HURTS!" Raintkit jolted to his paws, stepping on one of the decoy thorns that he had planted in his nest. He felt a trickle of blood run from his paw into the nest. Littletails screams slowly turned into a low moaning. Progressively quieting as the seconds passed "My eyeee! Ahhh! She started whimpering. Rainkit opened his eyes, though the darkness blinded him. He heard Bluefeather whispering gentle and quiet words to the injured queen in an attempt to sooth her.

Slowly his eyes started to adjust to the consuming blackness. He could make out the shapes of both Bluefeather and Littletail. Rainkit used his logic to deduct that the black figure looming over the whimpering ball of fur that Rainkit assumed was Littletail in her nest was Bluefeather. Bluefeather turned her head, giving him a commanding look over her shoulder. "Go get Snowfur, Rainkit." "What happened?" "No time, go find her now!" Rainkit gathered himself, turning towards the entrance of the nursery and running out it. As soon as he emerged from the nursery he slowed looked up at the dark blackened sky. The stars had disappeared. Their lights snuffed by the consuming clouds that now seemed to rule the sky; blocking even the slimmest of lights from the moon and her companions, the stars.

Rainkit felt a cold breeze from the north ruffle the fur on his right flank. He turned slowly to the right, wanting to feel the breeze on his face. He was reminded of his supposed duty when saw Snowfur emerge from the medicine den; slowly making her way over to him. Rainkit put on an expression of what he hoped looked like concern, and approached her. Trying to fake a sense of urgency, he practically ran to her side. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she got the chance Rainkit cut her off. "Littletails eye is hurt!" Snowfurs face hardened, her eyes taking on a sense of duty. "How, what happened?"

"I don't know! I was sleeping and then she was screaming!" His voice rose into a scared wail. _As if I care what'd happen to that excuse of a cat!_ Rainkit detested having to act the part of a scared little kit. _It's necessary though._ He knew it was a necessity. He had to play the part.

"Calm yourself Rainkit. If you wish to help me with Littletails eye you must be calm." Help you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The question came out sounding surprised, which was to be expected. What wasn't expected was the disgust. Snowfurs eyes narrowed accusingly. "You still want to be a medicine cat, right." Rainkit gave her a quick nod. "Of course I do." "Well then we have to go help Littletail. As medicine cats we are bound to help those in need. Follow me" Rainkit did so grudgingly, and slowly, he followed Snowfur back into the nursery. Littletails moans had transitioned to little whimpers that took place in intervals every few seconds. Snowfur approached the two queens with a guarded caution. After some hesitation Rainkit followed. "Bluefeather, what's wrong?" Bluefeather turned her head, giving Snowfur a look of helplessness. "I'm afraid a thorn poked Littletail in her eye. She also has several scratches from other thorns. I didn't want to move her until you arrived though. So I told her to keep still." Bluefeather responded. Rainkit stepped to the edge of the nest. It was still almost pitch black. In fact the only tell that something had occurred was the scent of blood, lots of blood. It gave a distinct metallic odor that filled the den almost choking Snowfur and Bluefeather.

To Rainkit though, the smell gave off a sense of gratification, for two reasons; the first being that it was a sign of victory, a tribute to his success. The second was unknown to Rainkit. All he knew was that when the smell curled tantalizingly around his muzzle, his muscles clenched, his fur spiked, and his body took in an involuntary breath; as if savoring the smell. _Wow, smells like there's quite a bit of it. The eye too! Could the thorn have found a better place to strike than her ear?_ Rainkit gave an involuntary jump of excitement.

Snowfur started to run her paws over Littletails body. The queen let out a low whimper. "Shhh, it's okay, your okay." Snowfur cooed, her paws expertly running over Littletails body. Checking thoroughly for any deep gashes the thorns might have made. "Well, besides the injury to the eye, which I won't be able to check till I can see, she seems rather unscathed." "Unscathed, do you not smell the blood!" Bluefeather all but shouted, the fur on her neck starting to bristle and rise. "Only shallow scratches I assure you. None are life threatening." Snowfur calmly replied.

"Let's just get her to the medicine den. Rainkit and I can check on her in the morning." The words calmed Bluefeather, and her fur flattened. Her ears pricked when Snowfur mentioned Rainkits name. "You and Rainkit?" She asked tentatively. "Yes, I've spoken to Spottedstar about Rainkit becoming my apprentice. He has agreed to let me train Rainkit too become a medicine cat. I think he's ready to start his training a bit early.

If it's okay with you Bluefeather, Rainkit will become Rainpaw tomorrow. He'll be sleeping in my den tonight as well."

Bluefeather seemed a bit shocked by the ordeal. Her ears drooped. "I have nothing against it. I suppose I'll have to move back into the warriors den, huh?" Snowfurs eyes softened. "I'm sure I can get Fernpelt and Silvertail to help you." Bluefeather gave her a meek nod.

"I'll sleep here tonight." "No, you won't," Snowfur interjected. "If there are thorns in Littletails nest then there are thorns in your nest as well. In fact I can see scratches on both you and Rainkits pelt." Bluefeather looked at her pelt with surprise. Then a whimper from the corner brought the threes attention back to Littletail.

"Bluefeather, grab Littletails scruff and help me get her to the medicine den. Rainkit and I can examine her more thoroughly there."

Bluefeather turned to the injured queen, stooping her head to pull Littletail up by the scruff. Littletail slowly stepped from the nest. Snowfur brushed her flank, ushering her out of the nest.

They slowly made their way toward the entrance. The whimpers that were resonating from Littletail had all but stopped. The only sound was the padding paws and the brushing of fur.

After a few minutes of struggling and cooing on Snowfurs part, they managed to get Littletail into the medicine den.

The medicine den was a rather spacious den with clear dirt floor, and a set of nests in the far left corner. There were also a couple of nests in the far right corner. One smelled of Snowfur, and the other he assumed was to be his nest. There was a notch in the wall on the left of the den._ Must be where Snowfur stores her herbs._

"Set her in one of the nests in the corner. Those are where the sick and injured stay." Upon command Bluefeather gently guided the fragile queen toward one of them. "After you do that, I will fetch some herbs for your scratches."

After Littletail had been laid down in one of the nests, Bluefeather padded back to Snowfur for treatment. Rainkit listened attentively as Snowfur explained what each herb she was using did.

"Horsetail and marigold help stop infection. Also, since your wounds are free of infection, we can use burdock to speed up the healing process. Now we'll bind it with some catchweed to make sure the poultice holds together, and then we make sure it all holds to the patients body by covering it with small cobwebs."

Snowfur repeated the process for both Rainkit and Bluefeathers scratches. _Rather surprising how complicated the process is for just a few scratches, but so elating._ Rainkit was a little surprised to find such enjoyment from discovering what each individual herb did, and how he could combine them to attain even greater effects.

Rainkit started to reiterate the names of the herbs and their uses in his mind. Once Snowfur had finished treating their scratches she and Bluefeather headed out of the den. Bluefeather, having took some moss from one of the extra nests in Snowfurs den, headed to the warriors den for the night.

Snowfur had gone to report the incident to Spottedstar. Rainkit turned to the nest Snowfur had said was his, and laid down for the night. However Rainkit couldn't find the comfort of sleep. He was kept up by the excitement and elation of his plan succeeding and the excitement he felt at becoming an apprentice early.

He heard Snowfur pad quietly into the den, walking to the nest that was adjacent to his. His ears were soon filled with the sound of her quiet breathing. It slowed to a constant rhythm that soon soothed Rainkit into sleep.


End file.
